Une petite série de One-Shot
by Freedom To Exist
Summary: Voilà, je pense publier ici, des OS, que se soit sur deux personnages, pour un concours ou une page Facebook ou bien une simple envie ! Bonne lecture ! Laissez un tit review ça me fera plaisir :D 1er - Drarry 2ème - OC/Rogue/Karkaroff 3ème (Rogue/OC/Ombrage)
1. Entre les rêves et la réalité ( DragoHa

**Entre les rêves et la réalité.**

Celui qui avait été appelé l'élu durant des années marchait d'un pas vif et mécanique à travers les couloirs du ministère. Depuis qu'il avait acquis sa position d'Auror, il croulait sous le travail. Des dossiers a classés, des interrogatoires, des interventions… Il passa devant l'ex bureau de Dolores Ombrage et baissa les yeux face à la photo de Maugrey Fol œil sur le mur des sorciers morts au combat. Une idée de Kingsley. Harry détestait passer devant. Il trouvait l'idée bonne mais cela lui rappeler que beaucoup étaient morts au combat, Lupin, Tonks, son parrain : Sirius Black, l'un des jumeaux Wesley et même Severus Rogue…Toute ces personnes étaient l'objet de sa nervosité quotidienne. Il n'arrivait plus à dormir et chaque nuit il assistait encore à la mort de l'un de ces amis, cette nuit-là c'était Cédric Diggory. Harry n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était immobile depuis déjà plusieurs minutes quand il croisa Drago Malefoy. C'était une habitude, tous les matins à la même heure, le grand blond passait dans ce couloir. Mais cette fois si il s'arrêta et lança sur un ton vif et décalé :

« - Un problème Potter ? »

Harry releva ses yeux verts sur l'ex Serpentard ? Depuis quand il lui parlait ? A la fin de la Grande guerre les Malefoy avait reçu un non-lieu et on leurs avait pardonné leurs erreurs passées. Mais jamais Drago n'avait adressé la parole à Harry, jamais. Ravalant sa salive, il essaya de ne pas trahir sa fatigue. Il répondit simplement :

Non. Merci.

Drago ne semblait pas étonner. Il continua de tracer sa route le long du tapis cinabre qui recouvrait une grande partie des sols du ministère. En quelques pas rapides il arriva enfin dans son propre bureau. Un lieu simple en toute sobriété un bureau en bois de chêne, large comme la main d'un troll trônait au milieu de la pièce. Au mur, son diplôme de Poudlard ainsi que ses résultats aux Buses. Quelques photos, notamment une avec Ron et Hermione, une autre avec Neville, nouveau professeur de Poudlard, ses parents, et bien d'autre encore. Quelques articles de presse, dont l'hommage d'Elphias Doge sur Dumbledore. D'un coup de baguette magique il actionna le ventilateur se trouvant à l'opposé. Il n'était qu'au mois de septembre, et pourtant Harry mourrait de chaud. Une petite note de service attira son attention.

 _« Mr Potter, pourriez-vous assurer le service de nuit aujourd'hui ?_

 _Mafalda Hoppcrick »_

Le service de nuit ? Cela signifié qu'il ne dormirait pas. D'un côté, il ne pourrait donc pas cauchemarder, mais d'un autre, il avait besoin de sommeil. Il griffonna un mot d'approbation, et s'effondra.

Traitant les dossiers un à un, Harry ne vit pas la journée passé. Il en avait même oublié sa « conversation » avec Drago Malefoy. Enfin presque… C'était tout de même bizarre. Attrapant sous le coude deux larges dossiers enveloppés dans une pochette au bord de la rupture, et sortit de son bureau. La garde de nuit avait souvent lieu au département des mystères. Passant par l'office du secrétariat du ministère de la magie, il demanda a ce que l'on informe Ginny Potter de son absence. Arpentant alors les couloirs froids et ternes du ministère, il prit place dans la petite salle consacrée au garde de nuit. Entrant, il jeta ses affaires sur un bureau en chêne noir. Relevant les yeux, il contempla les portraits des anciens ministres, lui souriant chaleureusement. Il reconnut Scrimegeour et Fudge, Hermione lui taperait sur les doigts pour ne pas connaitre l'histoire de son monde. Mais cette pensée fut de courte durée, car son regard fut attiré par une touffe de chevxu blond, gominé en arrière. Drago Malefoy occupait le bureau du fond. Harry déglutit, les gardes se faisaient toujours en binôme mais de la a se trouver avec Malefoy. Le savait il quand il lui avait adressé la parole. Harry s'approcha, autant être poli s'il devait passer la nuit en sa compagnie. Harry sortit alors sa main de la poche de sa robe bleu nuit et la tendit à Drago :

\- Je crois que nous allons devoir passer cette garde ensemble.

\- Il semblerait, répondit simplement Drago en serrant poliment la main de son ex rival.

Le blond avait le nez dans un dossier aussi épais que L'istoire de la magie de Bathilda Tourdesac. Harry eut une petit pensée pour la vieille dame et repartie planché sur son propre travail. Griffonant des notes sur des pages de parchemins concernant des demandes d'exécution d'Azkaban, d'autre sur des Mangemorts encore en fuite. L'un d'eux venait de Kingsley lui-même, le nouveau premier ministre, pour chasser a jamais les détraqueurs de la prison, trouvant cette méthode trop barbare. Harry signa, au bout d'un long moment de travail, il ne lisait même plus les documents et les envoyés sur la pile sans grande motivation. Il était fatigué, ses paupières à demi-clauses, luttant pour de ne pas tomber de sommeil sur son bureau. Mais la lutte fut vaine, et le jeune auror tomba contre le bois, sa plume sur le côté, ses documents en vrac. Mais des images commencèrent à prendre vie dans les pensées de Harry, il voyait Cédric Digory, un vieux rêve, l'un de ces premiers cauchemars. Lord Voldemort touchant le visage parfait du Poufsouffle avec ses pieds blanchâtres. Harry était lié par de lourde chaine de métal, ne pouvant pas empêcher le seigneur des ténèbres de s'amusait avec le cadavre de son ami. Lorsqu'il parvint enfin à s'arracher à l'étreinte du métal, l'image se brouilla pour laisser place à la ténébreuse et maléfique Bellatrix Lestrange courant à travers le ministère après avoir tué Sirius Black. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin à la rattraper, il constata que le visage de la jeune femme venait de prendre l'apparence de celui de Lavande Brown, tué par Greyback, lors de la bataille de Poudlard. Harry s'écarta du corps avec vigueur, une étincelle de désespoir dans ses yeux. Il tomba à genoux, criant.

\- POTTER ! Hé Potter !

Une voix familière l'appelait au loin… Puis cette voix se transforma en un contact léger, une main sur son épaule le secouer. Harry se réveilla en sursaut, trempé par la sueur qui dégoulinait de son front, ses cheveux anthracite en bataille. Ses mains étaient crispées sur le bord de la table de bois. Il passa son regard sur Drago. Il ne laisser pas paraitre grand-chose sur son long visage de pâle, il ressemblait de plus en plus à son père, ayant laissé pousser ses cheveux adoptant la même expression glacée que Lucius Malefoy. Drago attrapa sur le bureau principal, une cruche de jus de citrouille ainsi que des morceaux de gâteau pour les tendre à Harry :

\- Tu veux du gâteau ? Ça te ferais du bien. Bois un coup aussi.

Harry dévisagea Drago mais attrapa ce que l'ex Serpentard lui tendait, apercevant au creux de son bras les stigmates du tatouage de la marque des ténèbres. Prenant une longue bouffée d'air, il but cul sec le verre de jus de citrouille et observa Malefoy du coin de l'œil. Ce dernier avait posé ses hanches contre le bureau, observant Harry :

\- Tu as crié, constata le blond.

\- Surement, répondit simplement Harry, encore sous le choc.

\- Tu fais des cauchemars ? Tu n'es pas le seul, j'en faisais étant gamin, mais grâce à mes parents, j'ai finis par ne plus avoir peur, bien qu'aujourd'hui je revois certaines scènes.

Le brun déglutit, avalant une nouvelle rasade de jus de citrouille, il trouvait Drago beaucoup trop loquasse. Mais il ne s'attarda pas sur ce détail et compris que lui aussi souffrait des mêmes problèmes. Harry fixa le jeune homme :

\- Tu as faits comment quand tu étais plus jeune ?

En vérité, il voyait très mal Drago dorlotait par son mangemort de père. Peux être que Narcissa Malefoy avait été plus tendre. Drago passa une main dans ses cheveux gominés, inspirant :

\- Mon père et ma mère ont été avec moi. D'après ma mère des que je pleurais l'un de mes deux parents se levait. Puis mon père quand j'avais 10 ans m'a montré la peur.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

Drago semblait gêné, c'est vrai que Potter n'avait pas connu ses parents, alors il ne pouvait pas savoir comment les sien avaient étés. Mais malgré les apparences, Lucius et Narcissa avaient étés de très bon parent, porter sur des valeurs radicales mais il l'avait bien éduqué. Drago attrapa le dossier d'une chaise et s'assit :

\- Mon père m'a montré un épouvantard.

\- Rien ne peux être pire qu'un épouvantard c'est vrai, approuva Harry, sur un ton neutre, invitant Drago à continuer.

\- Il ne m'a pas montré de sortilège, mais il m'a rassuré en me montrant que même la peur peut être transformée en quelques choses d'hilarant.

Harry repensa aux cours de Remus Lupin lors de sa troisième année à Poudlard. Il ne pouvait pas pratiquer le sortilège du « _Ridikulus_ » sur un rêve. Harry ne voyait pas vraiment ou Drago voulait en venir. Le blond continua :

\- Et puis il m'a dit de faire la même chose quand je cauchemarder, de regarder ses choses en faces et d'essayer de les contrôler, comme pour un épouvantard.

\- Et tu as réussi ?

\- Non, au début je n'y arrivais pas, et m'a mère venait me voir, mais un jour mon père ne l'a pas laissé venir, et il m'a demandé de faire comme avec l'épouvantard. Et m'a dit que ni lui ni ma mère ne reviendrait. Alors je n'ai pas eu le choix.

Harry acquiesça. Ce qui le surprenait le plus s'était l'enfance sortant presque d'un conte de fée de Drago. Il soupira et sursauta quand le blond posa une main sur son épaule :

\- Rentre donc chez toi, je dirai au ministre ou à Mafalda que tu ne te sentais vraiment pas bien.

Harry fut surpris, quel intérêt Drago avait-il a le laisser partir, et finir sa garde seul ? Mais le brun n'en demanda pas plus et salua le blond poliment. Sa main sur la poignet de la porte, il sortit se demandant toujours pourquoi Drago l'avait ainsi aidé. Il passa au guichet d'accueil attrapa sa cape et se dirigea vers les cheminées. Malgré ses yeux fatigués et son cerveau en bouilli, il prononça distinctement le nom de sa demeure et déboula avec fracas dans son salon. Heureusement, Ginny avait disposé un sortilège de silence sur la pièce sachant que son époux rentrerait tard. Jetant ses affaires sur l'un des fauteuils, il monta les marche et se coucha près de Ginny, embrassant son front. Fermant les yeux, il repensa aux paroles de Drago. Il ne devait pas avoir peur, non. Le brun, exténuait après ses longues nuits de frayeur s'endormit presque de suite. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva, il était face à Albus Dumbledore et Severus Rogue. Souriant tristement les deux hommes levèrent leurs baguettes sur Harry. Albus derrière ses petites lunettes en demi-lune et ses yeux perçant demanda pourquoi Harry n'était pas mort à sa place. Severus, cachait derrière ses longs cheveux gras et noirs, interrogea Harry sur sa propre existence. Il aurait préférait que Lily survivent. Harry passa ses mains sur ses oreilles. Non. « Vous êtes tous deux des héros, vos prénoms sont ceux de mon fils, vous êtes des héros, oui. Je lutte tous les jours pour la réhabilitation de Severus Rogue et celle de Dumbledore. » Puis il rouvrit les yeux, et les deux hommes avaient disparu. C'était le néant. Il ne voyait plus rien, plus aucun mort, plus personne, le calme absolus.

Ce n'est que le lendemain matin qu'Harry Potter rouvrit les yeux, une nuit douce et complète derrière lui. Le jeune aurors déjeuna en paix avec sa famille, ses deux fils à table, James regardant le livre de farce et attrape des jumeaux Weasley, que Gorge avait décider de publier sans son frère, Albus-Severus occupait a jouait avec le chat. Ginny déposa un baiser sur sa joue lorsqu'Harry transplana pour arriver dans le grand hall du ministère. Il croisa Kingsley et le salua, puis il se dirigea vers son train-train habituel. Il passa devant le mur d'honneur sans baisser les yeux et tomba directement sur celui qu'il cherchait. Ce dernier contemplait une veille photo de son père. Harry s'avança et lança simplement au blond :

\- Merci.

\- De rien. Et merci à toi aussi ?

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Pour avoir sauvé la vie du type pathétique que j'étais, il y a 10 ans.

One Shot écrit pour la page Facebook Les prompts de Poudlard.

L'idée original était les cauchemars de Harry.


	2. L'invitation ( OC-Rogue-Karkaroff)

Tous les personnages appartiennent à J. Hormis mon OC. Bonne lecture !

OC - Rogue- Karkaroff

* * *

One Shot – L'invitation.

Le tournoi des trois sorciers était lancé. Les élèves de Durmstrang et de Beaux bâtons suivaient les cours de Poudlard. Tous comme les sorciers de l'école, ils avaient droit aux devoirs interminables de Severus Rogue, aux cours d'histoire de la magie somnolant de Binns, et à tant d'autre choses passionnante qu'ils ne leurs manqueraient en aucun cas. Mais ni les devoirs ni même les professeurs n'occupaient l'esprit des élèves, le bal de Noël approché à grand pas. Harry devait ouvrir le bal, et il n'avait aucune idée de qui inviter. Il songea pendant un temps à Cho Chang, mais elle y allait déjà au bras de Cédric Digory. Se promenant dans un des couloirs entre deux cours il passa sous les arcades de pierre apercevant Le professeur Rogue et le professeur Malefoy en pleine conversation. Il ne les appréciait ni l'un ni l'autre, Rogue le détestait et s'était réciproque, quand à Nicky Malefoy, elle se voulait impartiale mais elle était la tante de Drago. Les chiens ne font pas des chats. Ils semblaient se disputer. Harry observa les deux enseignants de loin, intérieurement il espérait que Malefoy gifle Rogue histoire d'égailler un peu sa journée. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas, la jeune femme tourna simplement les talons, pour se dirigeait vers les escaliers menant au troisième étage. Harry soupira et continua sa route, mais il fut vite interrompus pas la voix doucereuse de Rogue :

\- Potter !

\- Professeur ?

\- Vous n'avez donc pas de travail pour traînez dans les couloirs ?

\- Si, j'allais justement…

\- Je pense que me remplir 20 centimètres de parchemins en plus pour le prochain devoir comblera votre temps libre.

Harry essaya de protester, mais la longue cape de Rogue lui donnant un aspect de chauve-souris voltigeait déjà dans la direction opposée de celle qu'avait prise le professeur Malefoy. Harry vociféra et courut pour rejoindre la salle du professeur McGonagall pour son cours de métamorphose. Le jeune homme arriva quelques minutes en retard seulement posant son sac entre Ron et Hermione. Cette dernière se tourna en direction de son ami pour lui demander la raison de son retard :

\- J'ai croisé Rogue.

\- Tu ne lui a pas répondus j'espère ?

\- Non, mais il m'a donné 20 centimètres de parchemin en plus à écrire pour le prochain devoir…

\- Comme ça juste pour le plaisir s'écria Ron qui s'attira un regard noir du professeur de métamorphose.

\- Je l'ai vu se disputait avec le professeur Malefoy…

\- Elle n'aurait pas pu lui flanquer une bonne gifle tiens ! Renchérit Ron.

Mais cette fois si Ron n'échappa à l'interrogation du professeur McGonagall sur les sortilèges de disparition. Rougissant, il baissa les yeux alors qu'elle retirait 5 points à Gryffondor. Harry suivait le cours en travers se demandant bien ce qu'il allait pouvoir rajouter sur ce fichu devoir…Lorsque la cloche retentit, les trois amis se dirigèrent vers la grande salle. Il avait du travail en pagaille. Entre les matchs de Quidditch, le tournoi et les devoirs, Harry soupira longuement avant de se rappeler qu'il n'avait toujours pas de cavalière. Alors qu'il griffonnait quelques phrases pour les questions du Professeur Sinistra, il discutait avec Ron pour savoir avec qui ils iraient au bal observant Flitwick et Rogue circulaient dans les rangs. Après maintes reprises du professeur de potion, ils finirent par se taire sur le sujet de leur future cavalière. Il avait encore un double cours de défense contre les forces du mal et une heure de divination. Heureusement, Hermione eut la gentillesse de prêtait son devoir de potion à Harry pour qu'il puisse effectuait les lignes demandaient. En vérité, le jeune homme bouillonnait intérieurement, pourquoi c'était lui qui avait pris alors que c'était avec Malefoy qui se disputait. Il rangea précipitamment ses affaires lorsque Neville passa lui annoncer que Maugrey Fol Œil les attendait déjà devant la salle de cours. Arrivant dans la salle, il observa le pas claudicant du professeur le portait jusqu'au bureau. Risquant le coup, il sortit en cachette sous son manuel de défense contre les forces du mal son devoir de potion, s'il ne le finissait pas il prendrait une retenue. L'ex-auror ne semblait pas remarquer la petite entourloupe d'Harry pour pouvoir finir. Suivant le cours d'une oreille, il griffonnait la conclusion quand Maugrey passa derrière lui, lui lançant un regard mauvais. Il attrapa de sa main couverte de cicatrice le morceau de parchemin et partit le déposer sur son bureau. Harry commença à ouvrir la bouche, mais Hermione saisit sa manche avant qu'il n'est eu le temps de protester. Se renfrognant, il pesta, ce n'était vraiment pas sa journée. Lorsque le cours fut finis Harry s'avança vers le bureau de Maugrey pour lui demander son devoir, mais l'auror se posa sur une des veilles chaises en cuir et désigna le devoir de potion :

\- Qu'es que c'est ?

\- Un devoir pour Rogue, maugréa Harry.

\- Et tu n'avais pas le temps de le finir avant ?

\- Non, il m'a rajouté des lignes il y a quelques heures…

\- Pour quelles raisons ?

\- J'aimerai bien le savoir, lâcha Harry dans un juron qui montrait bien sa profonde amertume pour Rogue. Il était avec le professeur Malefoy, ils se sont disputés et je l'ai croisé juste après.

\- La juge ? Tss. J'ai jamais pu la voir celle-là. Tiens Potter. Ça passe pour cette fois.

Maugrey tendit son devoir de potion à Harry et lorsque celui-ci attrapa la poignée de la porte il entendit Fol-œil lui adresser un dernier mot :

\- Si cette blondinette t'ennuis, évoque Sirius Black et tu n'auras plus aucun problème avec elle.

Harry ravala sa salive. Il ne savait pas que Sirius avait un lien avec elle. Il poussa la porte et sortit. La journée se termina sans autre désagrément hormis la nouvelle prédiction de mort du professeur Trelawney. Hermione en tête, le trio arriva devant les portes de la Grande Salle, entrant, ils remarquèrent que plusieurs dizaine d'élèves étaient déjà assis, observant Igor Karkaroff marchait jusqu'à la longue table de bois des professeurs en compagnie de Madame Maxime. Tous deux se retournèrent lorsqu'une petite voix fluette riant aux éclats se fit entendre. Karkaroff ouvrit grand ses bras et se dirigea à grand pas vers la petite femme blonde qui venait d'entrer, accompagnait de Sir Nicolas :

\- Mademoiselle le juge ! Je suis ravi de vous voir aujourd'hui, clama le directeur de Durmstrang avec un fort accent de l'Est.

\- Moi aussi Igor, assura Nicky en saluant l'homme.

Elle semblait gênée. Harry l'avait toujours connus très imperturbable et exécrable, mais pour le coup, elle semblait diplomatique. Igor invita, le professeur de justice magique a se diriger vers lui, abandonnant le fantôme, elle le suivit. La jeune femme prit place sur la grande table. Harry indiqua à Hermione et Ron qu'il désirait s'approcher histoire d'en savoir plus sur la relation entre un ancien Mangemort et la sœur de Lucius Malefoy. Écoutant en travers, Harry observa Karkaroff servir un verre de whisky Pur-Feu à la jeune femme :

\- La dernière fois que nous nous sommes vue vous étiez une toute jeune juriste au sein du Magenmagot, s'exclama l'homme.

\- Oui et vous un piètre prisonnier d'Azkaban derrière une cage, constata Nicky avec ses habituels sarcasmes.

\- Mais je suis dehors !

\- J'avais voté contre Igor, il faut que vous le sachiez.

Je n'en doute pas de vous…Mais j'aimerai que nous repartions sur de bon terme. Je ne parle pas de vous et moi, mais du ministère et moi. Si l'on me voit avec vous, je serai alors bien vu, expliqua Karkaroff en mangeant le dernier mot avec son accent.

\- Je n'ai rien y gagner.

Macgonagall venait de prendre place à la table suivit de Flitwick et de Rogue, ce dernier observait la conversation entre l'ex-Mangemort et sa collègue. Ron soupira en attrapant une cuisse de poulet :

\- S'il nous fait le coup de la jalousie, je crois que je me fais la même coupe de cheveux que Percy. C'est bizarre quand même n'est-ce pas Harry ?

Harry sortit de sa longue torpeur, il pensait aux paroles de Maugrey sur la l'hypothétique relation entre Sirius Bak et Nicky Malefoy. Il observa Ron et acquiesça l'invitant à continuer :

\- Tu imagines, si le vieux Rogue et cette épave de Karkaroff arrive à fréquenter des filles et que nous, nous nous retrouvons seul pour le bal ?

Harry esquissa un petit sourire, les surnoms des deux hommes l'amusaient. Il se reconcentra sur Karkaroff qui venait de se lever et s'incliner poliment face à Nicky :

\- Accepteriez-vous de venir au bal avec moi ? Ainsi la coopération magique que signifie ce tournoi prendrait tous son sens.

Ron faillit avaler de travers son morceau de viande, et avant même que Nicky put ouvrir la bouche, elle fut interrompue par le maitre des potions qui se pencha au-dessus de la table :

\- Impossible. Les directeurs et vice-directeurs de maison doivent y allez ensemble, expliqua simplement Severus sur un ton en apparence calme mais glaciale.

\- Et ? Intervint Karkaroff

\- Le professeur Malefoy est vice-directrice de Serpentard.

Karkaroff toisa Rogue un instant et se rassit, s'excusant poliment. Nicky baissait les yeux. Qu'es que c'est que cette histoire. Elle sentit le souffle du professeur McGonagall venir contre son oreille :

\- J'ignorais qu'une telle coutume existait.

\- Je vous avoue que moi aussi Minerva.

La jeune professeur affichait un petit sourire en coin essayant de masquer les petites rougeurs de ses joues, elle jeta un regard discret sur Rogue, son visage n'affichait pas la moindre expression de satisfaction, mais elle, elle savait qu'il était bien contente d'avoir remis Karkaroff en place.

* * *

Et voilà, un petit One-Shot écrit sur le vif hier soir ! Laissez-moi votre avis 3


	3. A qui appartient cette cape ?

Nous allons aujourd'hui aborder l'un des personnages les plus détesté de la saga : Dolores Ombrage ! Une petite idée de passage j'avais envie de lui mettre cher.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

A qui appartient cette cape ?

Dolores Ombrage mit un point final à son dernier décret. Elle griffonna une petit note adressée a Rusard et sortit de son bureau un châle rose sur le dos. Un petit sourire figé sur ses fines lèvres, elle avait gagné. ENFIN ! Elle allait pouvoir remettre en place l'une de ses collègues que se soit au ministère ou à l'école en place. Elle prit la direction des escaliers menant à la cour principale sachant pertinemment ou se trouvait sa victime.

Une petite femme vêtue d'une longue cape noire, des cheveux blonds en bataille une grossière paire de lunette ronde sur le nez, gribouillait sur un morceau de parchemin neuf. Complètement absorbé par sa lecture, elle ne remarqua pas la présence du professeur Ombrage. Cette dernière s'éclaircit la gorge afin de se faire connaître de son interlocutrice. La jeune femme leva ses yeux bleus sur sa collègue :

\- Oui, demanda-telle

\- Professeur Malfoy, j'aimerai que vous m'écoutiez, j'ai des choses à vous demander.

\- Je suis toute ouïe Dolores.

Ombrage sortit une lourde liasse de feuille, et les tendit, un petit sourire aux lèvres :

\- Lisez donc, Nicky.

\- Oh, de quoi suis-je coupable cette fois ?

Nicky attrapa la demi-douzaine de parchemins, regardant autour d'elle, les petits groupes d'élève qui commençaient à se former. Faisant tomber ses grosses lunettes rondes sur le bout de son nez, elle commença à lire les nouvelles « accusations » d'Ombrage. « Etude illégale » « Sortie illégale » « Relation illégale ». La jeune professeur pouffa de rire avant de rendre ses documents à sa propriétaire :

\- Que dois-je conclure de ceci ?

\- Vous avez emmené une section d'élève hors de l'école, sans autorisation. Étudier des décrets de magie noire et avez des rapports charnels avec l'un de vos collègues.

Nicky écarquilla les ses grands yeux bleus, puis éclata à nouveau de rire rejetant ses mèches blondes sur son crâne. Plusieurs professeurs s'étaient même joints à l'assemblée. McGonagall, Flitwick, Trelawney et Rogue. Nicky fit claquer son porte document et descendit de l'arcade sur laquelle elle avait pris place pour lire. Faisant rouler sa baguette entre ses longs doigts, elle toisa Ombrage :

\- J'ai emmené ma section d'élève au Magenmagot, oui c'est vrai, ils sont en section spéciale sur la justice magique, je vous le rappelle. Nous avons étudié les vieux décrets magiques, c'est vrai, car ils sont toujours en application. J'ai pour cela une autorisation de votre Cornelius chéri. Ce qui me rend septique c'est votre dernière accusation. Je peux savoir avec qui j'ai des « relations charnelles » ?

\- Avec Severus Rogue. Et ne le niez pas ! Couina Dolores.

Au début, il n'y eut aucune réaction de la part de la jeune femme. Plusieurs chuchotements se faisaient déjà entendre. Beaucoup jetant des regards sur Rogue, puis sur Nicky Malfoy. Cette dernière eut un petit rire nerveux, puis reposa son regard bleuté sur Ombrage :

\- Vos preuves Dolores ? Comme vous le savez, je suis juge et je juge grâce aux preuves.

\- Vous portez sa cape ! Hurla Ombrage.

Oh oui c'était vrai. Un long murmure se fit entendre, et les iris azurs de Nicky croisèrent les yeux noirs d'un Severus Rogue à la mine impassible. Nicky prit une profonde inspiration :

\- Oui c'est exact. Ma robe est à Narcissa Malfoy, mon étui de baguette à mon frère Lucius, le collier que je porte à Sibylle Trelawney et ma pince à cheveux à Minerva. Bien sûr cette cape est bel et bien à Severus. Après cela vous allez m'affirmait, que je couche aussi avec ma belle-soeur, mon frère et la moitié de mes collègues ?

\- Comment ça ? Que voulais vous dire ? s'écria alors Ombrage.

\- Et bien au retour de ma visite toute à fait légal. Ma valise n'est pas passée au contrôle, à cause des dossiers que j'avais emmené pour travailler depuis mon bureau de Poudlard. Je suis donc rentrée sans mes affaires. Le délai de récupération étant d'un mois et demi, j'ai encore du temps avant de revoir mes affaires. Ainsi, mon frère m'a envoyé de quoi mettre en sécurité ma baguette, ma belle –soeur de quoi me vêtir, et mes collègues ont eu la générosité de m'aider également. De plus avec le froid arrivant, Severus a eus la gentillesse de me prêter une cape, pour que j'évite d'attraper une bonne vielle grippe. Autre chose ?

\- Je demande une enquête vous répondrez a des questions dans mon bureau se soir. Sauf si bien sûr vous avez autre chose de prévu.

\- Si vous le souhaitez Dolores. Tant que je vous tiens, discutons donc de vos punitions concernant mes élèves.

\- J'ai déjà eu cette conversation avec Minerva !

\- Je ne suis pas Minerva ! Et avec moi les choses ne risquent pas d'être aussi simple qu'avec elle ! C'est une femme pacifique et qui a encore des manières. Mes élèves ont encore cours de défense contre les forces du mal, même si je crois que l'on ne peut plus appeler cela ainsi. Vous n'avez pas intérêt a refaire cela, sinon, je ne vous attaquerai pas ici, car j'ai fait une promesse à Dumbledore, de ne surtout pas foutre la pagaille, mais si je dois vous pourrir la vie au ministère je le ferai !

Une masse d'élève se trouvait à présent regroupée autour des deux femmes, Ombrage avait sorti sa baguette, mais elle ne la pointer pas encore sur Nicky. Lorsque le professeur de métamorphose essaya d'intervenir. Elle se plaça entre les deux femmes. Nicky en profita pour se poser contre le mur jetant un regard sur Severus, elle observa la foule, repérant son neveu ainsi que le petit trio Gryffondor. Minerva se tourna vers Nicky :

\- Voyons, soyez raisonnable ! Une scène de ménage devant des élèves, réglez vos problèmes dans des lieux plus intimes.

\- Faite attention, Minerva, cela pourrez être considéré comme relation illégale.

\- N'en rajoutez pas Nicky.

\- Pardon, je retourne de ce pas avoir des relations licencieuses avec mon frère et notre maitre des potions.

\- Nicky !

Cette dernière pouffa de rire, et se tut, alors que Minerva essayait de contenir la colère de Dolores Ombrage. Avant que celle-ci n'est pu intervenir, les lourdes portes de bois se cognèrent contre le mur laissant apparaitre la silhouette longiligne de Dumbledore. Nicky fit volteface, essayant de se dissimuler derrière l'un des piliers. Mais le directeur de Poudlard traça, fendant les groupes de curieux :

\- Minerva, je pense qu'il serait judicieux de laisser Dolores rentrée dans son Bureau, quand à vous Professeur Malfoy, je suis ravie de voir que vous respectez notre contrat.

\- Je suis une femme honnête Albus.

Ombrage fit demi-tour, et les élèves commencèrent à se dissiper, Rogue se dirigeait vers son amie, mais cette dernière se retourna interpellant une demoiselle aux longs cheveux ondulés :

\- Granger ! Je vois que vous et votre bande de joyeux lurons avaient terminés votre travail, puis que vous avez du temps pour nous observer.

Hermione se retourna, Severus avait eu le temps de rejoindre Nicky. Harry, Ron, Neville et même Luna avaient rejoint Miss Granger :

\- Professeur, je…

\- Il me semblait pourtant vous avoir demandé d'étudier les décrets magiques ordonnés lors de la création de la prison D'Azkaban ? D'en lire la moitié. Vous semblait avoir du temps à perdre, vous communiquerez aux 5ème années de le lire en entier finalement.

\- Professeur, nous avons déjà deux parchemins à rendre en métamorphose, et 3 en potions, s'écria Harry.

\- Pas mon problème Potter. Si vous continuez ainsi, vous aurez également une interrogation de 4heures.

Nicky fit voltiger sa cape, Severus affichait une moue satisfaite bien qu'il restait impassible. La jeune femme rassembla ses affaires avant de toiser Hermione qui avait sorti un emploi de temps :

\- Professeur nous n'avons que deux heures avec vous, puis nous avons potions.

\- Je suis persuadé Granger, que le professeur Rogue me léguera ses heures, vu que comme vous le savez je n'assurerai pas celle de la semaine suivante que je lui lègue. Sur ce.

\- Ce sera avec plaisir, esquissa Severus.

Hermione poussa un petit cri avant d'attraper en vitesse son livre concernant la justice magique, Nicky tourna les talons laissant sa cape noire similaire à celle de Rogue voltigeait. Ils s'éloignèrent. Ron se tourna vers Harry et Hermione :

\- Quoi qu'en dise Ombrage, et les justifications de Malfoy numéro 2, je suis sur que ces deux vipères sont ensembles, ils ne peuvent se supporter que tous les deux. Détestables au possible, moi je vous le dis.

\- En attendant Ron, nous avons un traité de 700 pages à lire… réprimanda Hermione.

\- Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu ne l'avais pas déjà lut en entier...Plaisanta Ron.

Un peu plus loin la conversation des deux « vipères » en questions, tournait autour de ce petit échange de cours :

\- Tu veux vraiment mes deux heures de cours, demanda Severus.

\- Oui. Comme ça, je pourrais allez chercher mes affaires au ministère la semaine suivante.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais prêter cette cape.

\- Non. Je te l'es emprunter, même si je te l'aurais demandé, tu ne me l'aurais pas prêter.

\- Tu peux la garder.

\- Merci Severus.


End file.
